


Punch-Drunk

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iroh tells Bolin that he wants to spend leave with him in Ba Sing Se, he's almost guilty. (Mostly smut. Hopefully well-written.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch-Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Playing around with character through smut-writings. Not beta'd! (And reposted)

When Iroh tells Bolin that he wants to spend leave with him in Ba Sing Se, he's a bit astonished. Iroh wants to spend his entire leave with him? _Just him?_ Bolin likes Iroh, and sure he feels comfortable with the guy, but there is that lingering suspicion Iroh will eventually get bored with him and dash off to the next adventure. Bolin is a pretty exciting guy and everything, but Iroh is swashbuckling.

Iroh seems pleased enough as they weave through the alleys of the Middle Ring during the evening festival. The smell of fried food is everywhere and the streets are lined with glowing orange and green lanterns. Bolin cannot stop grinning and giggles wildly when Iroh quietly grasps his hand with a wink and pulls them through the crowd. The drink that they had at the party in the Upper Ring has a late and mischievous kick and it hits both of them at the same time, and Bolin feels giddy and euphoric and drunk and hot, though that could just be from the General emanating warmth like a space heater. Bolin shivers anyway.

They get to a quieter part of the city, a garden, and amble through the high bushes and street lights, past other arm-locked lovers and the occassional Ba Sing Se policeman. They had just found themselves in a small walled courtyard when Iroh turns to Bolin and grips him by the waist.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been this drunk before," Bolin drawls and buries his nose into Iroh's neck, hugging him. Iroh hums something that sounds like "I cant think of a few times" before rubbing Bolin's back. Bolin exhales and they stand there swaying in a dark courtyard in some forgotten corner of the giant city.

Iroh starts kissing his neck; it feels good. Warm, easy, careful. Bolin lets his eyes flutter closed and runs his hand through Iroh's hair. Bolin's lips part slightly. His hands have always been sensitive, so the wet softness of Iroh's lips and the texture of his hair pull a small murmur from Bolin's chest, and Iroh hums. Iroh's fingers loop under Bolin's belt and run their way to his front. He tugs gently.

"Do you want me to?" Bolin asks tentatively, eyes still closed. "We're in public."

"I know."

Bolin's heart jumps and he feels Iroh pull him closer. "Yeah. But over there?"

A garden shed. Iroh nods and moments later he is on his knees kissing a trail up Bolin's bare chest, intermittently pulling up skin with his teeth, running his tongue along Bolin's collar bone and Bolin is having a hard time standing. His legs quiver when Iroh smiles against his hips and the blood rushes through his ears. They've gotten this far before, Bolin thinks through the haze of heat and alcohol and hormones. And he had definitely gotten this far with other people. Iroh has seen him without a shirt on and has touched him without a shirt on, but the hickey leaving nicks at his navel are new--he hasn't seen that before. He thinks of all the experiences Iroh has had and how many he had resisted having with Bolin--Iroh hasn't even been _in_ him , yet.

He moans and absent-mindedly bends his fingers into the stone wall of the shed when Iroh half-mouths his erections through his trousers. This is new too. Does he want to--

"Oh--Yes. Please-" Bolin says in a stupor.

It's the drunkenness and dim lighting and heat that make everything feel like a dream. How did he get here? He doesn't remember. One moment he is shaking hands with General Iroh the Second, saying "oh man, I would love to come with you to the Earth Kingdom, sure" and the next Bolin is blind with the feeling of a tongue circling his head and then everything else. No, Iroh won't get bored of him. It was him that Iroh chose for some crazy reason. Everything happens for one of those, right? Crazy reasons? He spasms. Bolin's voice sounds completely unsuited for the words tumbling out of it, and when he comes he jerks Iroh's hair, hard. He slides down in a wet pile as Iroh spits to the side and kneels over him, looking uncharacteristically rumpled and good.

"Oh boy," Bolin whispers, staring at Iroh through his lashes. The entire world is spinning except for that man. "Wow."

While catching his breath, Bolin suggests that he return the favor, but Iroh ignores him and starts kissing his neck again. Smiling, Bolin takes Iroh's face and brings it up to his, pressing their lips together. Him, kissing royalty--and so beautiful and so kind. He falls alseep on Iroh, planning the rest of their leave.


End file.
